


[art] Among Us

by carboncopies



Category: Among Us (Video Game), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Fanart, Gen, fanart inspired by podfic inspired by fic inspired by fanart, local podficcer doesn't know how to tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: Polymer clay art inspired by the podfic by KeeperofSeeds of the work written by Miirichan.Wei Ying stands in front of him, between Lan Zhan and the corpse, but he looks...wrong. Lan Zhan can’t see him well but something about his stance, his body, his aura...it’s all wrong.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Beautiful Murder Machines: VoiceTeam MysteryBox 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[art] Among Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Among Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623417) by [Miirichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miirichan/pseuds/Miirichan). 
  * Inspired by [[podfic] Among Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200839) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds). 



> I'm a fan of Among Us, but I don't know anything about the Untamed so many many thanks to olive2read for being the art director for this 😄

**Author's Note:**

> Created and photographed between 1am-4am. I will not be taking constructive criticism at this time, I did my best 😂


End file.
